


Vicchan?

by bluecookiesinthedarkside



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AHU, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drinking, M/M, Victor's POV, adorable yuuri, drunk yuuri, episode7and10killedme, kindalikeaprequeltotheanime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecookiesinthedarkside/pseuds/bluecookiesinthedarkside
Summary: Based on a Tumblr promptViktor was just minding his own business at 3 am on a Sunday Morning when a cute brunette drunkenly petting his poodle suddenly appear at his front lawn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when i asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that’s why you’re here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you patting a dog in a stranger’s backyard in the middle of the night’ au
> 
> Based on ^ tumblr prompt

Viktor groaned as he felt a large wet, raspy thing against his right cheek. He opened his cerulean eyes and was greeted by the sight of his beloved poodle, Makacchin, licking his cheek. Viktor chuckled, pet the fluffy brown fur and proceed to open his curtains. It was still dark outside, so Viktor’s guessing that it’s probably past 2 in the morning. 

Viktor has always been an early riser. In his teenage years, he despised being one because sleep was a much needed thing for Viktor back then and he was also kind of lazy. But now, Viktor appreciates the silence of the early morning. The stillness of everything. It’s like a rift from reality. No one is awake for now and the day won’t start yet. It’s just Viktor and Makacchin, no expectations from the world sitting on Viktor’s shoulders. And fuck, Viktor is worried that he won’t live up to the world’s expectation next competition. He’s 23 and that’s not considered young in figure skating. Viktor’s running out of inspiration for his next program.He needs a sudden burst of something beautiful enough to inspire him.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by unmistakeably, Makkachin’s whine. Viktor turned, searching for his beloved brown poodle.  
“Makkachin?” “Makkachiiinnn???” 

The Russian man found himself opening his front door, while looking for Makkacchin. Cold wind blew on Viktor’s silver hair but said man didn’t even shiver. What he noticed was the bizarre sight in front of him.

A young man, probably a few years younger then Viktor, was petting Makkachin under the dim light of the street lamp. Well, it's not that strange, considering that there are a lot of dog lovers Viktor met when he was walking his poodle around. What made is strange is that a) it's 3 in the morning, b) upon further inspection, the brunet is actually drunk and c) OH WOW HE'S CUTE.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Viktor asked, holding the brunet's face, wincing at how cold it was to his touch. Said male nuzzled at the heat he's experiencing, red lips parted and rosy red staining his pale cheeks.

Viktor's fairly sure it is illegal to be this cute. 

"Vicchan... i love youu... " the smaller male mumbled petting Makacchin once more. The poodle rolled on his back, savoring the new attention of a human besides his owner.

The Russian man looked at the brunet, noticing how familiar his face was. Could he have met this guy somewhere? But surely, if he did, he would remember a delectable face like that. 

"Urghh..."

Viktor was staring at his now stained shoes with wide eyes. He looked at the culprit in front of him, who was looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and said, "You look like an angel," before passing out. 

Viktor, with his 23 years of life, never met someone like this. He grabbed the guys shoulders and the back of his knees to carry him bridal style to his flat not knowing that this man is going to change his world permanently.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor set the guy down at his well worn couch, gently caressing the side of his face to remove the raven colored hair sticking to it. He was wearing a wide rimmed blue glasses, which Viktor removed. The guy was soundly sleeping now, long dark lashes contrasting his pale skin. His mouth was slightly opened, small puffs of breath steadily coming out. Viktor watched him, which is definitely Edward-Cullen-creepy but he can't help it. Something about the boy lying in his couch has him entranced and he can't help but bask in this feeling. Like the start of something special. Like he's opening the door in to a world he longed for. Life and love.

The Russian man was snapped from his thoughts when a ringtone blasted from the couch.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄ WE WERE BORN TO MAKE HISTORYY. YES WE WERE BORN TO SHIP VIK-

Viktor picked up the phone beside the brunette and answered, "Hello?"

"YUURI! YOU WON'T BELIEVE.... You're not Yuuri!!!" a male voice answered.

Victor chuckled. He guessed the guy sleeping on his couch is Yuuri. That's cute. He has a nephew with the same name.

"WOW YOUR VOICE IS SO HOT. YOU'RE PROBABLY YUURI'S TYPE EH???"

"Yuuri is sleeping at me couch right now," Viktor heard a squeal. "He was drunkenly petting my dog and collapsed at my yard. You must be his friend?" The white haired man said, leaving out some details (like how Yuuri puked on his new shoes)

"YES! My name is Phichit. And my friend is Yuuri Katsuki. What's your namee??"

"Viktor Nikiforov." Phichit huh. That name seems familiar.

Silence greeted the phone which caused the Russian man to worry. His caller seemed like the type of guy to ramble continuously.

"... Just call me if he wakes up!!" He hangs up.

What the actual fuck.

 

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄ 

Phichit logged into twitter 

OMG YUURI AND VIKTOR ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER!! MY OTP!!! 

retweeted : 369 

favorited: 1482 


	3. Chapter 3

Viktor looked at his watch, 7:00 am. He did not want to wake the Japanese man up, but he really need to go to his practice with Yakov. he ditched practice for the past few days and he didn't want the Russian coach to be angry at his 'lazy, incompetent ass.' Viktor can't have that now can't he? He is very far from being incompetent.

As far as the Russian skater hated to leave the sleeping brunette, he had to. He felt something in his self unfurled, like he had found another door that can be opened, another string of surprises. So, he left a simple note on a piece of white scented paper.

"Going on practice with coach for a while. I got water and ibuprofen at the coffee table. Oh, you definitely owe me a gift for treating you like a princess when you were asleep and you ruined my loafers :( (it was worth it though) ;) 

-Viktor "

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄✨❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

"One more time!"

Yakov's voice rang throughout the ice rink. Viktor smirked, of course his coach is making him pay for all the slacking off he'd done for the past few days.

"Oii! You tired yet, old man? You'll make my task of overcoming you easier!" Yuri, a blond 13 year old kid shouted from the other side of the rink, while practicing his jumps. "You brat! I told you to stop trying to land a quad! You're still too young!!" Yakov shouted to the kid. Honestly, he should let him do it. Yuri is like a bottomless well of untouched potential.

Viktor skated at the center of the rink, thinking of the song he wants for the upcoming season. He wants to surprise the world again, and he has a great idea forming on the back of his head.

When he looked at the man before him a while ago, his heart had fluttered and thought, " Wouldn't it be great if you had someone like that? Someone you'll wake up with every morning. Someone you can grow old with?"

"Yakov!!! I know what my free skate will be!!!"

"What?!"

"Stay Close to Me."

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄✨❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Viktor went home at past 3 in the afternoon, almost 12 hours since he met Yuuri. He opened his door and was greeted by the silence of his flat. He knew he shouldn't be disappointed that Yuuri had left because of course, any rational person who woke up in an empty, unknown house would immediately leave but why was he feeling this way? 

The Russian man sighed and sat at his couch. The practice wasn't very gruesome but it still left him tired. He must be really getting old. Victor was about to go to his room when he saw a piece of paper sticking out his burgundy throw pillows.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night. I don't remember who you are but I hope we meet again! So sorry for making a mess :( 

-Yuuri. "

Victor smiled.


	4. Bonus Chapter

A year later, the world was yet amazed at another gold adorning Viktor Nikiforov's neck as he skated Stammi Viccino. Sure, he's tired but as he attended that year's banquet with Yuuri grinding on him, Viktor can't help but think that this is the best gift Yuuri could have ever given to him. Aside from his undying love of course.

 

"Will you be my coach Viktorrrrr????"

If rescuing drunk brunettes always end up like this, Viktor would make that his hobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the timeline that I used here doesn't exactly match up to the cannon one ?¿(I think) but hey it's actually done!!! Thank u all for reading this u guys are 

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT I JUST WATCHED EPISODE 10 AND I CAN'T GET OUT DRUNK!YUURI IN MY HEAD (and pining!Viktor)... so HERE YA GO!


End file.
